


Paparazzi

by tussock



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Patrick Solo Career AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tussock/pseuds/tussock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Patrick is a successful solo artist and Pete is his #1 fan. </p>
<p>Inspired by the Lady Gaga song of the same name.</p>
<p>Fair warning, this is basically half a paragraph right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

Patrick didn’t remember the first time he saw Pete. _(Tuesday, May 16, 2:35 pm. Pete had waited outside the arena since just before dawn that morning, and when the tour bus finally pulled up, Pete, along with the hundred or so other die-hard fans, cheered. Patrick was the fourth person to step off - just one in a parade of techs, managers, backup musicians, but still The One - and the singer turned to the wildly cheering crowd; smiled and waved at the group pressed against barricades and security personnel as he headed into the venue. Patrick Stump made eye contact with Pete while he waved. Pete had a grainy cell phone photo to prove it.)_

He didn’t remember the second, third, or fourth times, either. _(May 25, June 10, June 12, under suspiciously similar circumstances. Pete wore his favorite, well-worn Truant Wave EP shirt to each, kept a secret Sharpie marker in his back left jeans pocket just in case, and an extra Sharpie in the right one.)_

The first time Patrick actually remembered seeing Pete was early July _(July 2)_ after a show somewhere in the midwest _(Denver, Colorado, Pepsi Center Arena)_ while greeting the fans who meant enough business that they waited an extra two hours after the concert to catch him on the way back to the bus. Patrick recalled vaguely - amidst rushed, sweaty, one-arm selfies, and scribbled autographs - noticing a dark-eyed, dark-haired man, markedly older and more male than his typical fan demographic, but equally enthusiastic about a picture and signature. _(Patrick wasn’t quite looking at the camera in the photo, and it was dark out and a little blurry, but Pete had a copy in his wallet - one of the only pictures he’d printed since 2002. Pete was grinning a Cheshire Cat grin, and would gladly point out to anyone that would listen that yes THAT’S HIS HAND RIGHT THERE ON PETE’S SHOULDER. PATRICK STUMP TOUCHED PETE WENTZ. He never washed the shirt again out of fear he’d fade the autograph and remove the impossibly faint smell of Patrick from the left side.)_


End file.
